La Walt Disney Company
Cronologia 1923-1936 *1923: The Disney Bros. studio, fondata da Walt e suo fratello Roy Oliver Disney, produce la serie Alice in Cartoonland. *1925: La società viene rinominata Walt Disney Studios. *1927: **La serie Alice termina. **Walt si aggiudica il contratto per animare Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *1928: **Walt perde la serie Oswald. **Primo cartone con Topolino: Plane Crazy. **Primo cortometraggio animato con sonoro sincronizzato: Steamboat Willie *1929: Prima Silly Symphony: The Skeleton Dance. *1930: Prima apparizione di Pluto in The Chain Gang. *1932: **Primo corto in Technicolor realizzato: Flowers and Trees. **Prima apparizione di Pippo nel cortometraggio Mickey's Revue. *1934: Prima apparizione di Paperino ne La gallinella saggia (The wise little hen). 1937-1954 *1937: Gli Studios producono il primo lungometraggio, Biancaneve e i sette nani (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). *1940: Gli Studios si trasferiscono a Burbank, California dove si trovano ancora oggi. *1941: **Un duro sciopero degli animatori. **Quando gli USA entrano nella Seconda guerra mondiale, gli Studios iniziano a fare film di propaganda morale per il Governo. *1944: **La compagnia è a corto di liquidi. **Una ri-edizione teatrale di Biancaneve e i Sette Nani genera sufficienti introiti per iniziare una risalita nel settore dei film di animazione. *1945: Gli Studios assoldano il primo attore in carne ed ossa per un film, James Baskett, per recitare come Zio Tom in I Racconti dello zio Tom (Song of the South). *1949: **Gli Studios iniziano la produzione della prima vicenda interamente con veri attori, L'isola del tesoro. **Inizia la fortunata serie La natura e le sue meraviglie. *1954: **Gli Studios fondano la Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Company, Inc. per distribuire i loro film, primo tra tutti 20.000 leghe sotto i mari, il primo lungometraggio della Disney in CinemaScope. **Inizia il programma TV Disneyland. 1955-1983 *1955: **Apre Disneyland ad Anaheim, California. **La Disney distribuisce il primo classico d'animazione in CinemaScope: Lilli e il Vagabondo. *1961: **Gli Studios detengono la licenza per Winnie-the-Pooh, i cui personaggi continuano ad essere finanziariamente proficui anche oggi. **Viene fondata la divisione di distribuzione internazionale Buena Vista International. *1964: La Compagnia inizia ad acquistare terreni vicino a Orlando (Florida) per Walt Disney World - nota da allora come Disneyworld, o 'The Florida Project' (Il Progetto Florida). *1965: Cessa la produzione regolare di cortometraggi, vista la quasi totale assenza di richieste da parte dei cinema. *1966: Muore Walt Disney. *1967: **Inizia la costruzione di Walt Disney World. **Il governo locale sigla l'accordo per la costruzione. *1971: **Walt Disney World apre ad Orlando, Florida. **Muore Roy O. Disney. **Donn Tatum diventa amministratore delegato e Card Walker diventa presidente. *1977: Roy Edward Disney, figlio di Roy e nipote di Walt, si dimette dalla compagnia, denunciando una diminuzione della qualità generale dei prodotti e problemi con la direzione. *1978: **Gli Studios rilasciano la licenza alla MCA Discovision per trasferire su laserdisc diversi titoli minori. **Solo alcune compilations di cartoni per la TV vedranno la luce grazie a questo accordo. *1979: **Don Bluth e diversi suoi alleati lasciano la divisione animazione. **Gli Studios realizzano il primo film per la cui visione è suggerita la presenza di un genitore, The Black Hole. *1980: **Tom Wilhite sale alla testa della divisione film con l'intento di modernizzare i prodotti degli Studios. **Viene creata una divisione home video. *1981: Viene annunciato il progetto per una rete via cavo. *1982: EPCOT Center apre al Walt Disney World. *1983: **Ron W. Miller succede a Card Walker come amministratore delegato. **Quando la serie antologica viene cancellata, The Disney Channel inizia a trasmettere sul sistema via cavo degli USA. **Tom Wilhite rassegna le dimissioni. **Tokyo Disneyland apre in Giappone. 1984-oggi *1984: **Viene creata la Touchstone Pictures. **Dopo che gli Studio evitano di stretta misura un tentativo di acquisto da parte di Saul Steinberg, Roy Edward Disney e il suo socio Stanley Gold rimuovono Ron W. Miller dalla carica di amministratore delegato e presidente, sostituendolo con Michael Eisner come amministratore delegato e con Frank Wells come presidente. *1985: **Gli Studios iniziano a produrre cartoni animati per la televisione. **La versione home-video di Pinocchio è un grande successo in termini di vendite. *1986: **La Touchstone Pictures rilascia il primo film degli Studios in cui è necessaria la presenza di un adulto per i minori di 17 anni. **La serie antologica viene riproposta. **Il nome della compagnia viene cambiato da Walt Disney Productions a The Walt Disney Company. *1989: **La Disney fa un'offerta per acquisire i Muppet di Jim Henson e per far lavorare il famoso creatore con le risorse Disney. **I Disney-MGM Studios aprono a Walt Disney World. *1990: **La morte di Jim Henson vanifica l'affare per l'acquisto della sua holding. **La serie antologica è cancellata per la seconda volta. *1992: **Il controverso Euro Disney Resort apre alle porte di Parigi, Francia. *1993: **La Disney acquisisce il distributore cinematografico indipendente Miramax Films. **Le vendite dei gadgets di Winnie the Pooh superano quelle di Topolino per la prima volta. **La politica di riproporre i film al cinema termina con Biancaneve e i sette nani, ma viene incrementata per l'home video. *1994: **Frank Wells muore in un incidente di elicottero. **Jeffrey Katzenberg si dimette per co-fondare il suo studio, la DreamWorks SKG. **Euro Disneyland viene rinominato Disneyland Paris. *1995: **In ottobre la compagnia assume il super agente di Hollywood, Michael Ovitz, come presidente. *1996: **La compagnia assume il nome di Disney Enterprises, Inc. ed acquisisce il gruppo Capital Cities/ABC, rinominandolo ABC, Inc. **In dicembre Michael Ovitz, presidente della compagnia, lascia "con mutuo consenso". Per celebrare l'unione si tiene a Walt Disney World il primo Super Soap Weekend della ABC. *1997: **La serie antologica viene riportata in vita di nuovo; **La divisione home video rilascia il primo DVD. *1998: Il Regno degli Animali di Disney apre a Walt Disney World. *2000: Robert Iger diviene presidente e COO. *2001: **I canali TV Disney vengono estromessi per breve tempo dalla Time Warner Cable durante una disputa per l'affitto delle frequenze. **Disney's California Adventure apre al pubblico. **La Disney inizia a distribuire i cofanetti in DVD denominati Walt Disney Treasures destinati al mercato dei collezionisti. *2002: Il parco Walt Disney Studios apre vicino a Disneyland Paris (rinominato per l'occasione Disneyland Park). L'intera area è ora chiamata Disneyland Resort Parigi. *2003: **Roy Edward Disney lascia di nuovo la direzione dell'animazione e il consiglio di amministrazione, citando ragioni simili a quelle di 26 anni prima. **Il direttore Stanley Gold abbandona con Roy. **Fondano la "Save Disney"http://www.savedisney.com per esercitare una pressione pubblica per osteggiare Michael Eisner. **''La maledizione della prima luna'' (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) è il primo film con etichetta Disney che richiede la presenza dei genitori per bambini sotto i 13 anni. *2004: **Gli Studios interrompono i colloqui di rinegoziazione con la Pixar (il contratto attuale scadrà nel 2006). **La Disney annuncia che convertirà lo studio di animazione in uno studio di animazione in computergrafica. **Viene annunciata la chiusura del reparto di animazione in Florida . **La Comcast fa un'offerta di 66 miliardi di dollari per acquisire la Walt Disney Company (la Comcast ritirerà l'offerta in Aprile). **La Disney acquista i diritti su The Muppets. **Gli azionisti di maggioranza danno un voto di sfiducia per il 43% a Michael Eisner. **il risultato è che Eisner viene rimosso dal ruolo di presidente del consiglio di amministrazione (ma resta amministratore delegato) e George J. Mitchell lo sostituisce. **Dopo l'investimento di 6 milioni di dollari nella produzione del documentario Fahrenheit 9/11 di Michael Moore, la Walt Disney Pictures annuncia l'intenzione, già menzionata, di non distribuire il film. Il regista e la direzione della Miramax organizzano una distribuzione alternativa, e il film diventa il documentario più acclamato di tutti i tempi. Con oltre 100 milioni di dollari, il film incassa più della maggior parte dei film Disney dell'anno. *2005: **Per quanto riguarda l'Italia, Umberto Virri lascia la carica di presidente Disney Italia, che aveva avuto per circa 15 anni, il 31 gennaio. Viene sostituito dal francese Philippe Laco che si dimetterà a marzo del 2008. **The Walt Disney Company inizia ufficialmente Happiest Homecoming on Earth il 5 maggio a Disneyland. **L'8 luglio Roy Disney torna in azienda come membro del consiglio Emerito e consulente riconoscendo i meriti di Michael Eisner e approvando la nomina di Iger come futuro amministratore delegato. **Disneyland celebra il 50º compleanno il 17 luglio. **Hong Kong Disneyland apre il 12 settembre a Hong Kong. **Robert A. Iger, presidente della compagnia fino al 1º ottobre, sostituisce Michael Eisner come amministratore delegato. **In Cina, dopo le denunce contro le fabbriche locali che lavorano per la Disney, le accuse: "I vostri fornitori sono schiavisti" Repubblica.it » esteri » Cina, lo sfruttamento all'ombra di Paperino *2006: **Con un accordo del 23 gennaio, la Disney annuncia l'acquisizione della Pixar per 7,4 miliardi di dollari tramite l'acquisto della quota maggioritaria di Steve Jobs che, grazie a questa operazione, diventa il più grande azionista individuale della Disney. **"Pirati Dei Caraibi: La maledizione del forziere fantasma" diventa il film disney più visto di sempre. *2009: **The Walt Disney Company compra con una transazione azionaria e pecuniaria la Marvel Entertainment per 4 miliardi di dollari. La Disney acquisice i diritti di distribuzione per più di 5.000 personaggi Marvel. **Roy Edward Disney, il 16 dicembre, muore a 79 anni a causa di un tumore. Dati finanziari Dirigenza, dal 1923 ad oggi Alte cariche sociali attuali * Presidente del consiglio (indipendente non esecutivo) - John E. Pepper, Jr. * Presidente ed Amministratore Delegato - Robert A. Iger * Vice Presidente Senior Esecutivo e Direttore Area Finanza - Thomas O. Staggs Consiglio di Amministrazione * John Bryson * John S. Chen * Judith Estrin * Robert A.Iger (Presidente ed Amministratore delegato) * Steve Jobs * Fred Langhammer * Aylwin Lewis * Monica Lozano * Robert Matschullat * Leo O'Donovan * John E. Pepper, Jr. (Presidente del Consiglio) * Orin C. Smith * Roy O. Disney membro emerito e consulente (senza diritto di voto) Cariche sociali nelle divisioni * Walt Disney International - Andy Bird * Walt Disney Parks and Resorts - Jay Rasulo ** Walt Disney Imagineering - Don Goodman *** Walt Disney Creative Entertainment - Anne Hamburger * Walt Disney Studios - Rich Ross ** Pixar Animation Studios - Ed Catmull ** Walt Disney Animation Studios - Ed Catmull ** Buena Vista Music Group - Bob Cavallo ** Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group - Mark Zoradi ** Walt Disney Theatrical - Thomas Schumacher * Prodotti di consumo - Andrew P. Mooney * Gruppo televisivo Disney-ABC - Anne Sweeney * ESPN - George W. Bodenheimer Presidenti del Consiglio di Amministrazione Disney * 1945-1960: Walt Disney * 1945-1971: Roy O. Disney (1945-1960 vicepresidente) * 1971-1980: Donn Tatum * 1980-1983: Cardon Walker * 1983-1985: Raymond Watson * 1985-2000: Michael Eisner * 2000-2007: George J. Mitchell * 2007-oggi: John E. Pepper, Jr. Amministratori Delegati della Disney * 1929-1971: Roy O. Disney * 1971-1976: Donn Tatum * 1976-1983: Cardon Walker * 1983-1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984-2003: Michael Eisner * 2003-oggi: Robert Iger Presidenti della Disney * 1940-1966: Walt Disney * 1966-1971: Roy O. Disney * 1968-1972: Donn Tatum * 1971-1977: Cardon Walker * 1980-1984: Ron W. Miller * 1984-1994: Frank Wells * 1994-1997: Michael Eisner * 1997-2000: Michael Ovitz * 2000-oggi: Robert Iger Note Voci correlate *Film d'animazione Disney *Classici Disney *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Studio di animazione *The Walt Disney Company Italia *Walt Disney Pictures *Banda Disney *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Italia *Personaggi Disney *Principesse Disney *Nine Old Men * *Q-Galaxy *Walt Disney Specials *Cattivi Disney Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale della Disney in Italia * Sito corporate della The Walt Disney Company * Ketupa - Disney profilo dettagliato * Sito ufficiale corporate italia * Sito del Walt Disney World Orlando Collegamenti esterni Parchi e Viaggi * Sito del "Disneyland Resort" California * Sito del "Walt Disney World Resorts" Orlando-Florida * Sito del "Tokyo Disney Resort" *Sito del "Disneyland Resort Paris" * Sito del "Hong Kong Disneyland" * Sito delle crociere "Disney Cruise Line" SEC *SEC - Company Information: WALT DISNEY CO/ ar:شركة والت ديزني da:The Walt Disney Company en:The Walt Disney Company es:The Walt Disney Company fr:The Walt Disney Company he:חברת וולט דיסני ja:ウォルト・ディズニー・カンパニー nl:The Walt Disney Company pl:The Walt Disney Company pt-br:Walt Disney Company ru:The Walt Disney Company sr-el:Volt Diznijeva kompanija zh:華特迪士尼公司 Categoria:Disney